1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an oven, and more particularly, to an oven, which concurrently satisfies heat insulating and cooling of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ovens are cooking apparatuses, which are designed to cook food materials with dry heat in a hermetically sealed cooking chamber. Ovens are divided into electric ovens and gas ovens according to the kinds of heat sources used. These heat sources serve to transmit heat of a high temperature to the inside of a hermetically sealed space in an oven. Further, a door is installed on the front surface of an oven and hermetically seals a cooking chamber so as to prevent heat of a high temperature from being discharged to the outside of the oven, thus allowing food to be cooked at a high temperature.
However, in the case that the high-temperature heat in the cooking chamber is transmitted directly to the door, a user may get burnt on the hand. Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0678666 discloses a door cooling system for an oven range. That is, the door cooling system, disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0678666, cools a door of the oven range by forced convection and natural convection through an air flow channel formed in the door.
On the other hand, the door must have a heat insulating performance such that the door can hermetically seal the inside of a cooking chamber so as to prevent heat of a high temperature from being charged to the outside of the cooking chamber. When the heat insulating performance of the door is excellent, cooking time within the cooking chamber is greatly reduced. The reduction of cooking times features several advantages, such as a decrease in the power consumption of an oven.
Consequently, in the case that only the cooling of the door is emphasized so as to prevent the door from getting hot due to heat transmitted from the cooking chamber, the heat insulating effect of the door is lowered, and in the case that only the heat insulating of the door is emphasized so as to prevent the heat transmitted from the cooking chamber from being discharged to the outside, the cooling effect of the door is lowered. Thus, the development of a door of an oven, which can satisfy conflicting two requirements, such as heat insulating and cooling of the door, has been required.